


Will You Take My Hands And Walk On This Flower Road?

by Bamsbutt



Series: Got7 Rarepair Bingo [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: A LOT of Angst, AU, Angst, Like, M/M, also, and i needed to fix things?, but - Freeform, has a happy ending, i had a lot of feels, idk - Freeform, im sorry, mostly because im not fond of torture, not all bad, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/pseuds/Bamsbutt
Summary: Bambam was left to worry about what Jinyoung was thinking, and where he had gone. Would he want to break up? Was he sick of Bambam messing things up because he was always so excitable? Was he sick of being with someone young and immature?Bambam lifted his head, gaze drifting to the window sill, where the roses he had gotten for his boyfriend for their anniversary still sat in the cute (but cheap) plastic vase he had gotten to go with them. They were a few weeks old now, dried and withered. Half of the petals sitting on the sill, rather than attached to the stem. He sighed, tightening his hold and burying his face into his legs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, sorry about the angst. But have some Jinbam, because I love them.  
> I promise theres a happy ending (or happy-ish? I think its a happy ending.)
> 
> This is another work for the [ Got7 Rarepair bingo ](https://got7rarepair.tumblr.com)
> 
> My prompt was Dried up Roses
> 
> I hope you like it!! <3

Bambam laid on the bed in Jinyoung’s dingy flat, curled around himself while on top of the duvet. His arms were wrapped tightly around his legs, which were pulled tightly to his chest. His eyes were unfocused, staring at the cracks on the paint chipped wall.

It had slowly started to darken around him. The sun, which had been filtering though the window leaving a long yellow stream over the bed had shifted, so that only a faint afternoon glow was entering the room.

He laid, feeling empty while he waited for his boyfriend to return.

He’d left suddenly, after Bambam had accidentally knocked his glass onto the floor while executing a perfect dab. It had smashed, the liquid in it seeping all over the carpet, the damp towels still on the floor next to the small dining table. Bambam had moved to clean it up, but Jinyoung had gotten there first, and there was nothing Bambam could do to help. He just stood awkwardly to the side, hoping he hadn’t upset his boyfriend.

He guesses he must have, because Jinyoung had left not long after, giving him a curt goodbye as he walked out the door, not even saying where he was going.

That was a couple of hours ago, and Jinyoung still hadn’t returned. Bambam wished he wasn’t so overexcited all the time, his hyperactivity almost always causing him problems. If he’d only been more serious when Jinyoung had asked this wouldn’t have happened, they’d be having a nice dinner of ramen and cuddles for dessert.

Instead, Bambam was left to worry about what Jinyoung was thinking, and where he had gone. Would he want to break up? Was he sick of Bambam messing things up because he was always so excitable? Was he sick of being with someone young and immature?

Bambam lifted his head, gaze drifting to the window sill, where the roses he had gotten for his boyfriend for their anniversary still sat in the cute (but cheap) plastic vase he had gotten to go with them. They were a few weeks old now, dried and withered. Half of the petals sitting on the sill, rather than attached to the stem. He sighed, tightening his hold and burying his face into his legs.

He wouldn’t cry, he knew. Bambam always found that he cried over dumb things, like when he dropped his plant (which he’d named Mark), the only green he’d had in his own dorm. But whenever something serious happened, he was just unable to break down. The prospect of breaking up with his boyfriend, of losing Jinyoung should have been something that had him sobbing, but his eyes stayed dry even though his heart was heavy.  

 

Bambam didn’t look up as he heard the key rattle in the lock. He didn’t want to turn around and see Jinyoung’s face, hoping to delay the inevitable. He heard him move around the small apartment, shuffling things around, cleaning a little or whatever else he was doing.

After a minute of Jinyoung settling back into his apartment, Bambam felt his weight on the bed next to him. The younger laid motionless, he wasn’t going to be the one to start the conversation, not if it was going to lead in the direction he was certain it would.

He frowned as he felt one of his boyfriend’s arms wrap around him, pulling him close and resting his head on Bambam’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, their steady breathing the only thing to punctuate the silence until Bambam couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Am I annoying?” He whispered, the question barely making it past his lips.

The arm around him squeezed tighter, and Jinyoung nuzzled his nose into the crook of the others neck. His warm breath was simultaneously a comfort and a torment.

He finally replied, his voice soft, “Why would you think that?”

Bambam took a deep breath, trying to get his thoughts together before he answered.

“Because I’m always so exhausting, and I’m always in your space, and I’m not careful and I get so excited and I know that you like things being calmer and I’m younger than you so I must be annoying sometimes, and like, you’re so mature and I’m still such a kid and I don’t always watch what I’m doing and sometimes I break things. I broke your glass, and spilt water everywhere…” Even with that precaution, his thoughts had gotten away from him, spilling out of his mouth without a filter.

Jinyoung was silent. Bambam couldn’t take not knowing what was going through his head. He moved, shifting to face him, hoping for a glimpse into his thoughts.

Their eyes met, Bambam’s arms at his side, while Jinyoung moved so that he could wrap both of his arms around the smaller boy. Jinyoungs face was pulled into a tight frown, confusion riddled over his features.

“Bambam, I need you to listen to me. You’re not annoying. All of those things you listed as weaknesses, the majority of them are your strengths, or things that make this relationship work. Things that make us work. Anything that doesn’t fit those two categories, you’re wrong about.” Jinyoung insisted, lifting his hand to run it through the soft locks on his boyfriend’s head, pushing the strands away from his face. “You’re not exhausting, and you are careful, but everyone makes mistakes. You’re always in my space, but I always _want_ you there. Yes, you’re younger than me, and less mature, but that’s part of why we work. I can be here to be mature and do most of the hard or scary adult things, and I get to look after you because of that too. And you’re not as mature, which means you get to bring fun, and sunshine, and happiness to our days. Can you imagine how boring it would be if we were both doddery and serious all the time?” Jinyoung asked him, puncturing the seriousness with a light touch to the youngers side, right where he was ticklish.

Bambam jumped but didn’t have time to complain before Jinyoung spoke again. “In the same way, I love how excited you get, I love that, no matter what has happened with my day I can come home and know that there’ll be something that you can show me. The joy and happiness on your face when that happens can always pull me out of a funk. It’s the one thing I look forward to throughout the day.” Jinyoung told him, leaning in to kiss his nose lightly. “and as for that dumb glass that triggered all this, I couldn’t care less about it. It was a small breakage that took less than a minute to clean up. The only problem I have with it is that its made you feel like this.”

He entwined their hands, making Bambam meet his eyes after the younger had purposely broken eye contact. “I never want you to feel like this.”

Bambam didn’t reply, and Jinyoung let him sort himself out, running his thumb over the back of his hand comfortingly, knowing he had to be patient.

It was a while before Bambam finally spoke, the room having gone dark around them since Jinyoung had returned home.

“Why’d you leave? Where did you go?” Bambam paused before continuing, “I thought you left because you were upset with me…”

Jinyoung let out a soft sigh, ruffling the smaller boy’s hair. “I was catching up with Youngjae, I told you this morning, but you must have forgotten hey?” He said it gently, and there was no judgment in his voice, no teasing over his bad memory. Not when his boyfriend was already feeling insecure.

Bambam buried his face in the older boy’s chest, feeling a little dumb for forgetting, but overall feeling better, knowing he wasn’t going to be losing Jinyoung today.

“Thank you Jagi, for not leaving me.” He whispered, tightening his hold.

“I love you, and I wont be leaving any time soon. I promise.” Jinyoung vowed.

“I love you too,” Bambam replied, his eyes watering as his emotions spilled out, but in a good way. He was able to finally release his fears, knowing now that they had no grounding.

“Come on, lets make some dinner. You have class tomorrow. You need to sleep soon.” Jinyoung said, pulling away to make them food.  Bambam watched him for a while, watching him move around the little kitchenette as he prepared ramen for them both.

 He made a sudden decision, standing up from the bed, taking the dead flowers from the window sill, sweeping the fallen petals into his hand and finally throwing them out.

He didn’t notice Jinyoung watching him.

 

 

Jinyoung returned home the next day from work and gifted Bambam with a bouquet of daisies, marigolds and daffodils. The smile that appeared on his boyfriend’s face lit up the room more than any flower could.


End file.
